Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + (8 - 4 \times 10)) \times 2 $
Solution: $ = (8 + (8 - 40)) \times 2 $ $ = (8 + (-32)) \times 2 $ $ = (8 - 32) \times 2 $ $ = (-24) \times 2 $ $ = -24 \times 2 $ $ = -48 $